1. Field
The invention relates to a machining tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A machining tool such as a belt grinder which is repeatedly connectable to and releasable from a robotic arm has a grinding belt rotating over rollers. One of the rollers is at a tip of a contact arm for bringing the grinding belt in contact with the surface of a machined object. Another roller is a power transmission roller which provides kinetic energy with the grinding belt when it is rotating. The machining tool has also a motor for rotating the power transmission roller. The motor is typically an electric motor or an air motor. Such a robotic machining tool arrangement has problems. For example, opening a mechanical coupling between the machining tool and the robotic arm is not enough for separating the machining tool from the robotic arm but the electric wires or pressure hoses must also be separately released. Correspondingly, after a mechanical coupling between the machining tool and the robotic arm a separate electrical or pneumatic coupling must be made manually which is frustrating and complicated.
Furthermore, the grinding belt must be properly tensioned when it is used for grinding. Similar to coupling and decoupling of the machining tool, the tensioning is also manual work. The grinding belt is tightened by extending the contact arm between the rollers. However, a grinding belt may need tightening several times during use which is impractical and bothersome. It is also a disadvantage that the change in length of the contact arm also changes the location of the grinding contact to the object from the machining tool point of view. That makes it difficult or impossible for the robot to automatically aim the machining tool to a desired place on the machined object which may lower or spoil the quality of the end product.
Hence, there is a need for a better machine tool.